


im "mentally unwell"

by Anonymous



Series: all my anon fics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eye Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Painplay, Restraints, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the eye fic but its noah, jawsh and dreamhttps://twitter.com/jawshalt1/status/1335835553955078144?s=19
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Noah | Hugbox, clay | dream/noah | hugbox/josh | jawsh, noah | hugbox/josh | jawsh
Series: all my anon fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048198
Comments: 16
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	im "mentally unwell"

**Author's Note:**

> please send this to noah and jawsh, if dream wants this down I'll take it down

Jawsh moves his lips against Noah’s, his tongue roaming free in his mouth and laying on top of Noah, pressing him into the bed. They lay the wrong way along the twin-sized bed, their legs hanging off and their heads not quite on the mattress. Jawsh trails his fingers along Noah’s ribs, slipping his shirt up and off over his head, tossing it across the room.

Noah smiles into their kiss and grazes his teeth along Jawsh’s tongue. Noah inhales sharply when Jawsh sticks a hand down his pants, cupping his crotch through the underwear. Noah lets his hands wander Jawsh’s back, trailing up and down, sending shivers through Jawsh. And then rough hands grip his wrists from behind his head, forcing them to lay flat on the bed.

Noah parts his mouth from Jawsh to speak, Jawsh’s mouth tailing down to kiss his neck, “Dream- Dream tie me up Dream.”

Dream laughs, “You’re already a step ahead of me.”

“I’d like to be a step under y-” Jawsh moves his mouth back to kissing Noah, cutting him off. 

Jawsh starts to rub his hand against Noah’s crotch, Noah arches his back and moans into their kiss.

Something clicks from the bedpost by Noah’s right hand and then he feels something rubber clasp tightly around his wrist. He gives it a tug, to find he’s been cuffed to the bed. Not soon after the same happens to his left hand. His arms are spread so far apart it’s almost uncomfortable, but not nearly as much as having to press up against Jawsh’s kiss so his head doesn’t get pushed down too far.

Jawsh bites Noah’s lip and Noah thrusts into his palm. Jawsh smiles through the kiss. Jawsh pulls his hand from Noah’s pants and pulls them down, towards his knees and then returns his hands roaming Noah’s chest and torso. Dream grips his pants and tugs them the rest of the way off. 

Dream grips Noah’s left ankle hard, pulling it across the bed towards the bed post, clapping the same rubber restraints around it and the bedpost. Jawsh places his knee inside Noah’s to keep his leg from buckling back in. Dream drag’s Noah's right leg out, Noah moaning with the feeling of his legs stretching so far. 

Dream walks around the bed slowly, Noah hyper aware of each step he makes, Jawsh slowing their kiss down, and moving his lips much softer. Dream stops just behind Noah’s head, he can feel his heat radiating. Noah opens his eyes, to find Dream peering down at him and Jawsh from above them.

His blank face slowly turns into a smirk.

He reaches a hand down slowly. Then all at once he grips the back of Jawsh’s hair, ripping him away from Noah’s face, pushing his head back, so he’s sitting on his knees between Noah’s spread legs. Jawsh rubs a hand against the spot that Dream had just grabbed and doesn't think twice before slipping off the bed, leaning over it while sitting his knees on the floor, kissing the inside of Noah’s thighs.

Dream trails a finger along Noah’s cheek, his dick twitching. 

He leans down and places a kiss on both of his eyelids, moving his hand to hold his head up so his neck can get some rest.

"Noah your eyes are so pretty… but…" Dream trails his other hand along Noah's face, stopping at his chin and holding it tight. He tilts Noah’s head back, straining it. "Your eyes," Dream pauses, bringing a finger to rest under Noah's eye, "they wander."

With no hand holding his head up now, and his neck craned back he can’t help but whimper.

Jawsh tugs Noah’s underwear, slipping it as far down as his spread legs will allow, and kisses his navel. 

“D-Dream…?” Noah licks his lips, unsure where this could be going.

Dream’s smile curves up at the edges more, and then he shoves his pointer finger into Noah’s right eye.

Noah screams, thrashing against the restraints and hitting Jawsh with his movements.

“Wh- Why- What- D-Dream…” Noah cries, the pain from his eye burns indescribably hot, impossible to tell what’s going on with the blood flooding his vision. Through his watery remaining eye, he watches Dream’s smile turn into a laugh, his face scrunching up as cute giggles rack him.

Jawsh presses a lubed finger against Noah’s ass, it slips in and he adds another quickly. Jawsh stretches Noah, his fingers moving around, the discomfort from his legs being restrained so far apart only adding to the pressure.

Dream takes his finger out of Noah's eye, he cries out. He wants the pain to stop but it feels so  _ so _ good. Dream puts a hand into Noah's mouth, parting his lips softly and then gripping his hand around his top row of teeth to crane his head back, Dream's crotch in his face.

The world seems to be dancing, everything moving and swaying, pulsating. Jawsh parts his fingers in Noah and he sucks in a big breath through his nose. 

Dream unbuttons his pants with one hand and slides his boxers down just enough for his dick. With Noah’s limited vision, he can tell Dream’s hard.

“Brace,” Dream says, and Noah doesn’t quite register it until Dream slides his dick into Noah’s wounded eye socket. The squelch alone is almost enough to make him throw up.

Noah arcs his back, pulling his restraints, feeling that burning sensation all the way from his head to his toes. Noah starts to scream and Dream pulls his head down more, his scream tapering off into a whimper. 

Jawsh takes his fingers from Noah and stands at the end of the bed, Noah splayed on the bed just where he has to lean himself over the edge to fuck him. Jawsh’s dick slips into Noah with almost no friction and his mouth closes around Dream’s fingers.

“Bite me if you want me to stop,” Dream says. Noah smiles and flicks his tongue around Dream’s fingers. Dream and Jawsh’s unsynchronized thrusts rock Noah back and forth on the bed, the feeling of blood sliding down his face almost background to the euphoria… almost.

Dream starts to speed up, pain shooting all through Noah’s body, Dream’s jeans rubbing against his forehead. Jawsh misses the memo and keeps a slow pace, almost cruel.

“Noah you’re so good, you feel so good,” Dream mumbles. His praises waiver off and he gives one last thrust, groaning and leaning over Noah as he cums. He pulls his dick out of Noah’s eye slowly, sucking in a quick breath. He takes his hand out of Noah’s mouth, sitting on the ground and letting Noah rest his head on his shoulder. “You did so good.”

“I bet- I bet I look so- so hot with all this blood and cum in my eye.”

“You have no idea.”

Dream leans his head back towards Jawsh, “Come on Jawsh, you got this,” he jokes.

Jawsh grunts back, “Fuck you,” and his pace speeds up now. Noah arcs his back, keeping it there as Jawsh fucks him, rocking the bed and his head resting on Dream’s shoulder.

Dream places a kiss on Noah’s forehead when he turns his head towards Dream’s neck.

Jawsh moans with each thrust, pulling out as he cums so they don't have to clean the cum from Noah’s eye and ass. He takes a moment to regain his breath, then climbs onto the bed, next to Noah. He lays next to him for a few moments, places a kiss against his neck, and then reaching over to ruffle Dream’s hair.

He moves again, back to the other side of the bed, and kisses Noah’s thighs, tailing his tongue up to Noah's dick. He smiles up at Noah, and then takes his dick into his mouth. Jawsh bobs his head, his tongue passing over the tip and Noah throws his head back, his sore neck and shoulders protesting.

Dream smiles at them, moving so he holds Noah’s head in his hands, and kisses him upside down.

Jawsh’s warm mouth sending pleasure through Noah’s body, adding just enough to the pain to send him spinning. Dream’s teeth grace Noah’s lower lip and he thrusts into Jawsh’s mouth. Jawsh gags for a second before continuing. 

Noah curls his toes as he cums, Jawsh getting no warning and gagging for a moment, swallowing as best as he can.

Jawsh pulls off of Noah, undoing the restraints from Noah’s ankles and hands while Dream continues to kiss him. 

“You’re cleaning his eye up,” Jawsh says, helping Noah’s sore legs back together on the bed. 

Dream lets go of Noah, helping him into a position laying the right way on the tiny bed. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> my dick is so fucking massive, follow me on twitter @georgewithno
> 
> also this will be the only time i write abt ccs who dont like being in smut 😁👍


End file.
